Fanfiction:69sans69/the story of slasher/mcslash
This fanfiction shows the entire story of slasher(mcslash). A little boy in a knight costume was running from a man in dark killing his parents.As the little boy was running he looked back at the dark man and he looked back at him.This dark man smirked as if he knew the future of this boy and let the boy escape.The boy was too scared to notice this however.When he made it outside he started crying and screaming.The townsfolk had knew about the "darkin attacks" and knew what happened.The prince was called and he came by to take the boy in and make him one of the "masters".When the boy came in he saw the other masters and he was amazed by the abilities they had."I'd like to introduce you all to slasher.He has the ability of using a sword like you slicer" The prince stated."that's cool!" Slicer replied enthusiastically.The prince continued."He too has fallen victim to a darkin attack.Help him feel welcome to the castle".He had made small chat with about everyone but slicer.He went up to slicer and they greeted each other."So you can use a sword too?"Slicer asked.Slasher pulled out a sword."Yep" he replied."Maybe we could play sword fighting some day" Slicer said."After everything that's happened I'd like to just have fun playing sword fighting"Slasher replied.They talked for the whole day until night came and they had to go to sleep.They said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.That KNIGHT(ba dum tsh.I'm sorry)slasher had a vision of him and slicer much older fighting in a tournament.Before he could see the battle unfold he had another vision of him and slicer having an argument.He couldn't see what they were saying though.The next day he dismissed it as a random dream and didn't tell anyone.Then he and slicer started talking again."Hey wanna do that sword fight we talked about?" Slasher asked."Sure why not?" Slicer replied.They took out wooden swords and started clashing their swords.This went on for about 1 hour until they got worn out and rested.The rest of the day went on like normal with them doing some obbies and stuff.Weeks became months and months became years.Slasher had a hard time getting over his parents deaths but eventually managed to get over it.Then one day the prince called them all to tell them something for a special announcement."It's been a great time seeing the progress of you all and watching you grow up but now that your all 13/14 it's time to take you guys to the king.He will be your new caretaker from now on"The prince said.The students had grown to like the prince and some had long faces as they were leaving.As they went into carriages to go to the king's castle slicer,slasher,crusher,piercer,and baller had been assigned to the same carriage.It didn't take long for them all to start chatting."I can use a bow and a sword" piercer said."I can deal high damage and have high health" crusher said."I'm really fast" baller said."I have the same strength,speed,and health" slicer said.It was slasher's turn.He realized that he didn't really have anything special.He tried quickly to think of something and said "I look like a knight".They all laughed it off and started chatting again.Slasher felt left out now and didn't talk much for the rest of the ride.When they got there some people were rehearsing what they would say to the king. Piercer went to zhao and crusher went to trowler with baller following him."I look like a knight" slicer said jokingly.Slasher made a fake laugh trying to hide the embarassment.Slasher didn't have any other friends really and didn't want slicer to know he was being serious so it became an inside joke between the 5.They then pulled up to the castle and it was quite large."That's big" slasher said."That's what she said" slicer said (they're basically 8th graders btw).Everyone erupted in laughter except for caster for obvious reasons.Slasher fake laughed again but he felt more embarrassed than before now that everyone was laughing at him and the fact that it was his best friend and his only friend that had humiliated it didn't help.They all then went into the castle."Alright so tommorow you will introduce yourselves to me and I will host a tournament.Slasher couldn't help but feel like he had knew about the tournament despite not hearing about it at all.He dismissed it as Deja Vu.People started teasing slasher about what had happened earlier when they were at the castle and slicer was pretty popular for the rest of the day.Slasher felt a random wave of hate towards slicer and didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.Slicer wasn't taken aback by this and just went to crusher,piercer,and baller and they started chatting.Slasher felt replaced and thought about other times when they were young how slicer would sometimes embarrass him like one time they were sword fighting and some other kids went to watch then slicer started fighting harder and knocking slasher down.Slasher no longer wanted to be friends with slicer and in fact hated him.When they went to bed that KNIGHT(yes I did it again i'll stop for real now) slasher remembered the vision he had as a child.He realized he could get revenge and humiliate slicer if this vision was true and thought of the argument as slicer getting angry he got humiliated.He slept well that night(see?I stopped).The next day he acted normal and some people still teased him about yesterday only adding fuel to the fire of hate he now felt towards slicer.Then the introductions came and well you saw that in chapter 7 so you know how it went.Then the tournament came.Some fighting happened and then came the battle between slasher and slicer.No words were said.They both smirked at each other and began to battle.Their swords clashed and slicer was pushing slasher back.Slasher wouldn't let himself lose.He had to win this.He had to humiliate slicer.He then roared a battle cry before rapidly slashing at slicer harder than he ever had in his life.Slicer was surprised as he had never seen slasher fight this hard before and the look of rage in slasher's eyes were something he had only seen from a darkin member he once stabbed.However slicer was far stronger than slasher even with this hate boost.Slicer pulled out his diamond sword and then proceeded to destroy slasher.Slasher lost.Slasher had been humiliated by slicer his only friend once again.This was supposed to be a redemption arc for him and he had been beaten by slicer again.This was the last straw for him.After the fight slasher went up to slicer."That was a pretty good battle.That boost you had was amazing and I didn't think I would have to fight as hard as I did.No hard feelings right bud?" slicer said.Slasher was infuriated."DON'T CALL ME BUD."slasher said angrily."Well i'm sorry-"Slicer said before getting interrupted."DON'T PRETEND TO CARE YOU'VE ALREADY HUMILIATED ME ENOUGH" slasher said."Well i'm sorry that you feel that way I was just trying to respect you" Slicer responded calmly.Slasher went ballistic."RESPECT ME?RESPECT ME?!RESPECT ME?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?YOU HAVE HUMILIATED SO MANY TIMES AND I'M JUST REALIZING IT.YOU BEAT ME IN FRONT OF SOME PEOPLE IN A SWORD FIGHT WHEN WE WERE KIDS AND YOU ALSO DID OTHER STUFF LIKE REPLACING MY OREO COOKIE FROSTING WITH TOOTHPASTE WITH EVERYONE LAUGHING AT MY REACTION.AND THERE WAS THAT TIME YOU PUT A LEGO BRICK ON THE STAIRS AND I YELPED IN PAIN WHEN I STEPPED ON IT AND EVERYONE LAUGHED.AND LET'S NOT FORGET YESTERDAY AT THE CASTLE AND LAUGHING AT ME PANICKING AND SAYING I LOOKED LIKE A KNIGHT".Slicer was taken aback by this.He then responded."That was all just playful fun dude I never meant to embarrass you.I'm sorry you felt that way.You could've just spoken up to me about it.Well why don't we just put this in the past and i'll stop embarrassing you"."YOU DON'T CARE STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW I FELT.YOU JUST WANTED TO HUMILIATE ME.YOU JUST DECIDED TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME TO UP YOUR FRIENDS LIST.GET OUT OF MY SIGHT.GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR OTHER FRIEND GROUP WITH YOUR GIFTED TALENTS!!!!".Slasher shouted dramatically stomping away.Slicer was speechless at what his ex-friend slasher had just said.He decided he would try to resolve it tommorow and the tournament continued.That KNIGHT(...)slasher snuck into slicer's room and planned to kill him in his sleep.He raised his sword but slicer was on alert incase this could happen and woke up from his pretend sleeping dodging slasher's blow.The king heard the commotion and went to slicer's room.He overheard the argument and already knew what was happening.The king then banished slasher from the castle.As slasher was walking with mixed emotions full of hatred a familiar figure approached him.It was the dark man that killed his parents."So it finally happened".The man said.Slasher realizing who this was pulled out his sword."I'VE HAD A TERRIBLE DAY SO YOU BEST BACK OFF".he responded."I wish not to harm you kid.Why do you think I spared you before?Because I saw in your eyes potential to become one of us.A member of the darkin".The dark man responded."Slasher lowered his tone."What's in it for me though?"He asked."I can give you the strength you seek.The strength to kill slicer"He said."How did you-"the man interrupted slasher's question."I've been watching you and progressing you emotions.I knew how you truly felt while everyone else didn't".Slasher put his sword away and held his hand out as if this man was a friend of his.They shook hands."So how do I get in the group?" Slasher asked."Attack a village."The man said.Slasher already knew where he would strike.Ventown.This was slicer's village and he knew this because slicer had told him that.The next day at the castle everyone's talking about slasher attempting to murder slicer and asking slicer if he was ok.Slicer was saddened that his once friend that he bonded with had felt pure hatred toward him but also felt safer now that slasher had been banished.Later into the day the king recieved a distress call at a town called ventown.He went down there to see it burned down with a flag that said:MCSLASH WAS HERE.At first the king was confused but remembering that slicer told him ventown was where he was born and raised and seeing slash in the name along with what happened last night(if you're wondering,no I didn't forget) he knew that slasher now named "McSlash" attacked this village.He knew about the requirement to get into the darkin and assumed McSlash was doing this to join them and get powerful so he could have his revenge.He then goes back and informs everyone about what happened.Slicer is even more saddened knowing that who he once thought was his friend had joined the group who killed his own parents just to kill him.Everyone started getting overprotective with slicer and eventually some years pass by and everyone eventually forgets about mcslash.Most of the people have moved out and only slicer,baller,crusher,and piercer stayed with the king as you know.One day someone bursts into the castle and it is indeed mcslash."REMEMBER ME?"Mcslash said with a sadistic grin.The king sighed knowing this day would come to pass."I HAVE TRAINED VERY HARD TO ACHIEVE THIS NEW FORM I'D LIKE TO SHOW YOU".Mcslash immediately goes to crisis mode."NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN KILL SLICER AND I MIGHT SPARE YOU"."I can't allow you to get past me.I suggest you leave or else......you're gonna have a bad time."The king said."VERY WELL KING.I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN GET TO SLICER."Mcslash responded.Mcslash lunges at the king with a barrage of attacks and uses some new moves he has learned.The king is surprised by this sudden burst of power but he is still far more powerful than mcslash.He defeats mcslash and before mcslash retreats he says "I WILL RAISE AN ARMY AND WE WILL ATTACK THE CASTLE AND KILL ALL OF YOU."Years later after a newcomer completes a tutorial and the king gets calls about people seeing mcslash and his army.He decides CHAPTER 2 of this newcomer's adventure can be defeating this army and well we know what this leads to. The End.